2005: Traumatizing Past
2005: Traumatizing Past is a special for Advent Adventures. Plot Tails tells Levi to stop caring about him and his friends that they can handle themselves and stop caring for Sonic. Saying that there is nothing bad that happened to him to try stop something bad from happing to them, Levi then tells Tails about his past only a bit, saying how scary it was. Tails wanted to learn more about this Traumatizing Past but it was getting late, not wanting to go to bed Levi said one thing he seen, what he saw was a strange creature it was hard to make it out. Tails then went to his room but some how ended up outside, Tails soon finds out that he is in the year: 2005 where he then sees that a city he is in starts to collapse knowing it had been attacked and this is the after math. He then sees a Young Levi dodging debris scared, panicking and Crying as he was moving away from the debris only to trip and fall, a cloaked figure then comes to his side and tell him that he is going to be fine Levi then gets up only to then be squashed by some debris only to see Tails briefly before he is knocked out, Tails was then seen crying thinking he was dead. Then a group of figures come to his location, sad isn't it? said one of the figures. He didn't do anything wrong said another, should we give him another chance Jikan? said another one, he reminds me of you Eclipse. said the other one, Yeah your right Uzume said Eclipse, so Jikan, what do we now? said the sixth one, Well I guess I'll give him one more shot said Jikan. Jikan then reversed Levi's time to be alive but not freed from debris. Wow he is like you Eclipse. One of them said, Oh come on Lunar he may look like me but he can't be me. said Eclipse, looks like we have been watched said one of the figures, Tails then gasped as he runs away, Who was he Fujin? said Lunar, No clue but he did seem sweet. said Fujin. Suijin, Benten, Omoi, Solar, Lunar, Jikan, Raiden, Ryujin, Uzume, Hachiman-shin let's go the professionals will arrive right now. said Eclipse. They all left, after Tails hid behind a car he then sees Levi getting Rescued after seeing what happened he then returns back to 2019 and tells Levi who he saw, it was Tails that he saw in 2005 Levi then told Tails not to say anything to the others he agreed and went to bed after the door was turn back to normal. Continuity and Placement Takes place between the ending of Episode 8 of Season 2 and the begging of Episode 9 of Season 2. Characters *Miles "Tails" Prower *Black Pawz (Not mentioned by name) *Eclipse *Solar *Lunar *Uzume *Jikan *Fujin *Omoi *Raiden *Ryujin *Suijin *Benten *Hachiman-shin Cast *Levi, Eclipse (Advent Adventures), Solar (Advent Adventures), Lunar (Advent Adventures): Tardis17 *Miles "Tails" Prower: TBA *Black Pawz: Justin Kelley *Uzume (Advent Adventures): TBA *Jikan (Advent Adventures): Addison Holley *Fujin (Advent Adventures): Jaiden Cannatelli *Omoi (Advent Adventures): Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Raiden (Advent Adventures): Jaxon Mercey *Ryujin (Advent Adventures): Roman Lutterotti *Suijin (Advent Adventures): Lemon Incorporated *Benten (Advent Adventures): Katherine Forrester *Hachiman-shin (Advent Adventures): Wyatt White Errors Notes *This is the only special to not have the others in (Ex. Connor, Logan, Carlos, Etc.). **How ever they voiced the figures that saved Levi. *Levi stated that he was born when Faiz aired, referencing that he was born in 2003 the same year that Kamen Rider Faiz aired in japan. **The fact that Levi has speed like Faiz in this series. ***This fact is only cannon to mainline Levi not the Advent Adventures Levi. ***However Advent Adventures Levi's date of birth is on Kamen Rider Day: April 3. Which is the Original airing date of the TOS' Kamen Rider. Category:Alternate Canon